El Diario de Rosalie Hale
by Daniela April Cullen
Summary: AU TODOS HUMANOS Rosalie Hale no es la chica que todos piensan que es. Pero en un mundo donde las apariencias parecen decirlo todo, ella está dispuesta a mostrar su verdadero yo. ¿La dejarán en paz las chicas del instituto?¿O esto desatará una guerra? R
1. Forks

**Estaba leyendo Eclipse por cuarta vez cuando se me ocurrió esta idea: escribir el diario de Rose. Al principio pensaba que no tenía motivo para ser así con Bella, pero después empezaron a salir preguntas en mi cabeza ¿Quién dijo que es sólo con Bella? ¿Cómo sabemos si no trataría así a las demás chicas del instituto, si les hablara?, etc. Todo esto no lo sabemos porque los libros están escritos desde el punto de vista de Bella. Esa es la razón por la que empecé a escribir El Diario de Rosalie Hale, para brindar una respuesta a todas estas preguntas. Evidentemente, para que Rosalie le hable a las demás chicas del instituto, debería ser humana. Eso me lleva a cambiar toda la historia, pero vale la pena. Vale la pena ver a la verdadera Rosalie. Otra cosa: no va a ser uno de esos típicos TODOS HUMANOS en que Bella, Alice y Rose son mejores amigas/hermanas y, oh casualidad, van al mismo instituto que los mejores amigos/hermanos Edward, Jasper y Emmett y, oh casualidad de nuevo, se enamoran todos. Esta va a ser una historia un poco más realista y ATENCIÓN: va a girar en torno a Rosalie. Así que no esperen los típicos momentos AlicexJasper o EdwardxBella. Sin más preámbulos, porque seguro ya se cansaron de mí, la historia. Ah, otra cosa más lo que escribe Rose en **_cursiva_**, lo que hace en **normal**.**

_Canción: Mademoiselle Juliette de Alizée._

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque una chica puede soñar…). Seamos realistas, si me pertenecieran no estaría escribiendo fanfictions, ¿o sí?**

El Diario de Rosalie Hale

Rosalie Hale, de 17 años, se acaba de mudar a Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington, dispuesta a empezar una nueva vida. Y para Rose nueva vida significa: nuevos amigos, nueva casa, nuevo diario, nueva yo. Pero ella sabe que nunca va a poder cambiar, ni tampoco su reputación, la que todos parecen deducir al momento en que la ven…

_Jueves 19 de Junio, 2008_

_Querido Diario:_

_Acabo de llegar a Forks, para vivir en una pequeña casa junto a mis padres. Siempre que tengo un nuevo diario, me siento obligada a contar mi historia, y eso sucede muy a menudo porque tengo uno nuevo cada vez que me mudo. Mis padres son los dueños de una empresa que se dedica a la tecnología informática. En este momento están cerrando un rato en Seattle y planean vender en Port Angels, por eso me mudé a Forks. Si, puse "me mudé" porque ellos no se mudaron realmente. Nunca están, yo sola vivo en esta casa. Mañana empiezo la escuela. _

_Honestamente, espero que no sea como las otras a las que fui. Pero sé que no va a ser así, va a ser peor. Cómo es un pueblo pequeño, cualquier nuevo habitante despierta curiosidad. Atención es lo que menos quiero. Lo peor es que sé que voy a llamar la atención, soy siempre la más bonita del instituto. No es por arrogante ni nada, es la realidad. A veces siento que mi belleza es una maldición, aleja a la mayoría de la gente decente porque piensan que soy una de las típicas rubias huecas y hace que tenga de amigas a las chicas con peor reputación del instituto. Ni siquiera se pueden llamar amigas, ya que esperan a que cometas algún error para poder ocupar tu lugar. Sí, puedo ser un poco egocéntrica, pero de hueca no tengo nada. Siempre tengo chicos atrás mío, hechizados por mi belleza, pero ninguno me interesó nunca en realidad. Típicos adolescentes superficiales, ¿no quedan de los buenos? Quiero un chico que se preocupe por mí, y que me quiera por mi inteligencia o mis valores, un chico que no me tenga como un trofeo sino como una compañera por la que sienta respeto. Quiero a un chico que me ame, no que sólo me desee. Que me ame por mi cabello rubio y mis ojos azules tanto como por mi inteligencia y sensatez ¿Es mucho pedir? Pareciera que sí._

Caminó hasta el baño y después de una larga ducha, siguió escribiendo.

_Acabo de bañarme y siento una frescura que no había sentido nunca antes. Me siento una mujer nueva, estoy dispuesta a cambiar. Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva vida._

¿Un nuevo amor también?

_Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de escribir, pero mañana seguro escribo hojas y hojas. El instituto. Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana diario. Buenas noches._

Caminó hasta su habitación, claramente agotada, pero nerviosa por lo que le depararía el futuro para el día siguiente. Y durmió pensando en eso. Soñó y al despertar no se acordó del sueño en concreto, pero hay algo de lo que no se pudo olvidar: una cara alegre, casi infantil, le sonreía. Esa sonrisa le pertenecía a un joven, pero sólo vio su sonrisa y eso bastó. En ese momento, Rosalie Hale supo que quería verla otra vez, pero en persona.

**A/N: Bueno, es un poco corto, pero lo mejor viene mañana :) Si, mañana, 20 de Junio, cumpleaños 107 de nuestro vampiro favorito :D En el fic Edward también cumple mañana así que hoy empecé justamente por eso ;D Espero que les haya gustado, aunque nunca se me dan bien los primeros capítulos x) Antes de que me maten: No, no es un RxEd aunque va a haber como una tensión rara. Me explico mal, así que sigan leyendo, continuará (?)**

Un beso, Dan;;

**P.D.: Dejen reviews porfa, me harían felíz (: Y también vean mi fic "Contaminado" y dejen reviews ahí también así subo un nuevo capítulo x) Ah, y si les gustaría que a Rose le pasara algo en el instituto o algo por el estilo avísenme dejando review ;)**


	2. La Chica Nueva

_A/N (Nota de autor):__ Gracias por los reviews ;D Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, del primer día de escuela de Rose. Casualmente es el cumpleaños de Edward. ¡Felíz cumpleaños Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!_

_Como se darán cuenta, por la nota de autor de arriba, este capítulo lo empecé a escribir hace dos meses. Prometo que el próximo tardará menos._

_Canción: Stupid Girls de Pink (especialmente para la última parte)._

_Dedicado a: Ivanna, que aunque no leyó Crepúsculo, le encanta el personaje de Rose, y que corrigió este capítulo vía msn. Esto es para vos amiga :)_

**Disclaimer:**

**Yo: Steph, ¿me das los derechos de la saga de Crepúsculo?**

**S.M.: No.**

**Yo: ¿Los de Edward?**

**S.M.: Ehh, mi no hablar español.**

**Yo: :(**

**Bueno, parece que Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todavía. Snif. :(**

**¡UNA ÚLTIMA COSA!**** Recuerden, lo que escriba en su diario va a estar en **_cursiva _**y lo que haga en **normal**.**

* * *

El Diario de Rosalie Hale

Rosalie se despertó al día siguiente de buen humor, pero se desvaneció al acordarse de que era el primer día del instituto. Se puso una pollera corta roja y una musculosa negra, que dejaba ver su ombligo. Acompañó su vestuario con unos tacos negros y agarró una campera de cuero como abrigo. Recordó que aún no había desayunado, pero realmente no le importaba si no había nadie que la controlase. Aparte dudaba que pudiera comer algo con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Tenía tiempo de sobra y, encontrando todo hecho, decidió escribir un poco…

_Jueves 20 de Junio, 2008_

_Querido Diario:_

_En unos momentos voy a ir al instituto y estoy un poco nerviosa. Yo no pretendo que me tomen por la típica rubia hueca rica y mi papá que me compra un BMW rojo. Seguro que apenas llego y ya todas las chicas me miran mal. Mejor dejo de pensar estas cosas y enciendo el motor del auto, no quiero llegar tarde._

Salió sin desayunar y se dirigió a su deportivo rojo. Puso una cara de disgusto al ver el brillante color rojo y subió. Antes de arrancar se miró en el espejo retrovisor y se sonrió.

_Ya estoy en el auto, aquí vamos._

Cuando llegó lo primero que notó fue que casi todos los autos eran del siglo pasado. Levantó una ceja y pensó "genial, ahora más voy a llamar la atención". Pero había dos autos que le llamaron la atención: un Porsche 911 Turbo y un Volvo plateado. El Volvo estaba aparcado al lado de un auto rojo que parecía de la década del '50, pero no era del mismo rojo brillante que mi deportivo, ese era un rojo que parecía viejo, opaco, no tenía nada de brillante. Ese auto no podía desencajar más al lado del Volvo. El Porsche era amarillo brillante, cosa que lo hacía destacar más que su auto y el espacio a su lado estaba libre. _Uff, que suerte, ahora no se van a fijar tanto en mí_ pensó, pero estaba equivocada, apenas bajó, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Algunas estaban llenas de envidia, otras de curiosidad. _Genial_ pensó con sarcasmo. Los chicos no apartaban los ojos de ella y algunos hasta le silbaron. Las chicas que estaban afuera susurraban y la miraban, envidiosas. Rose les dirigió una mirada envenenada y se dirigió hacia la oficina, donde le darían indicaciones. Allí la atendió una secretaria pelirroja que antes hablaba sonriente con un estudiante de pelo cobrizo, pero ahora la miraba a ella con envidia en sus ojos y una sonrisa de suficiencia. Rosalie le sonrió, con intención de ablandarla un poco, no necesitaba malas indicaciones su primer día.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, querida? –le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se notaban los celos.

-Sí, soy nueva y vine a solicitar el cronograma de mis clases –respondió Rose, todavía con su falsa sonrisa –. Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale.

Al pronunciar su apellido, el chico de pelo cobrizo se dio vuelta y la miró sorprendido y después se fue corriendo, no sin dirigirle una fugaz sonrisa a la secretaria.

-Mmm… Rosalie Hale… aquí está –dijo cuando encontró el cronograma –. Al lado del nombre de la materia está el número del aula.

-Gracias –respondió Rose, y salió del lugar.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que no había nadie.

-Genial, el primer día y voy a llegar tarde –se dijo.

Se fijó en el cronograma para ver cuál era su primera clase. Cálculo. Sonrió. Se le daba bien esa clase. Aula 48. Era a la izquierda de donde estaba parada. Sonrió de nuevo y abrió la puerta. Al abrirla toda la clase la miró, pero hubo una mirada que le llamó la atención. El chico de pelo cobrizo la miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad. Una voz autoritaria interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Señorita Hale, llega tarde.

Unos chicos susurraban. Uno alto y rubio preguntó:

-¿Hale?

-Lo siento, estaba pidiendo el cronograma –respondió, sin apartar los ojos de ese chico rubio que despertaba su curiosidad.

-Muy bien, siéntese.

Obedeció a la profesora y se sentó en el lugar asignado. Miró el cronograma. Profesora Fernández. Sacó su anotador y comenzó a tomar apuntes.

Cuando terminó la clase se fijó cual era su próxima asignatura. Francés con _Madame Fleur_, eso iba a ser fácil ya que había cursado nueve años de francés desde chica. Esa materia se cursaba en el aula 63. Eso era… tendría que preguntar. Al darse cuenta de eso, salió del aula rápidamente, no sin una cara ligeramente temerosa.

Se acercó a una chica solitaria que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del pasillo. Parecía una de esas chicas tímidas que nunca hablan con nadie. Puso su mejor sonrisa, con intención de no espantarla y le habló:

-Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie y soy nueva. Tengo francés en el aula 63, pero no sé donde está ¿Me podrías indicar el camino?

-¿Con _Madame Fleur_? –asintió – Yo también tengo esa clase ahora. Sígueme.

Saludó a una chica de pelo negro y corto que venía en su dirección.

-No me presenté, soy Bella Swan –dijo la chica tímida de pelo castaño, y señalando a la chica que acababa de llegar agregó –y ella es Alice Brandon.

-Hola Alice, soy Rosalie Hale –le dijo con una sonrisa que ella no le devolvió.

-Vamos a clase –dijo Bella felizmente.

Pero su felicidad duró poco, más adelante estaba el chico de pelo cobrizo de la clase de cálculo con una decena de chicas que parecían su club de fans y que le cantaban felíz cumpleaños.

_Que los cumplan felíz,  
Que los cumplas felíz,  
Que los cumplas Edward Masen,  
Que los cumplas felíz._

Rose puso cara de asco. Edward Masen. Así que ese era el nombre de ese chico. Debería ser uno de los más populares del instituto. Tenía que admitir que, de hecho, era lindo. También que tenía buen físico. Lo siguiente que pensó fue "Se viste bien, así que es obvio que sus padres tienen buena posición económica". Tuvo que admitir que tampoco era tonto, ya que en la clase de cálculo respondió todo lo que le preguntaron correctamente. Pero era obvio que no se podía decir lo mismo de sus admiradoras, todas entraban en la categoría de huecas, en especial una rubia que no lo soltaba.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que seguían allí paradas, Alice y ella los miraban con odio y Bella parecía a punto de llorar. Al ver la reacción de su nueva amiga prácticamente las empujó al aula más cercana, que casualmente era el aula de francés.

Unas lágrimas caían por la cara de Bella, quién le dijo a Rose:

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-No fue nada, parece que no te hacía nada bien quedarte parada allí –

- _Bonjour_ alumnas, tomen asiento –dijo una señora de unos 50 años y acento belga.

Las chicas se sentaron, junto con los otros ocho estudiantes.

Rose se dio cuenta rápidamente de que esta clase iba a ser fácil, ya que la profesora estaba anotando en el pizarrón las palabras básicas cuando ella podía leer fácilmente literatura francesa. Notó que Alice y Bella estaban pasando notas, por lo tanto ya sabían francés o tenían algo más importante de qué hablar. En el caso de que fuera correcta la segunda opción, no era de su incumbencia, pensó, ella acababa de conocerlas y parece que a la tal Alice no le caía muy bien. Hallándose aburrida, resolvió escribir en su diario.

_Ahora estoy en el segundo período, el de francés. Dios, esto es demasiado aburrido, ¿Están tratando de enseñarme cosas que ya sabía a los tres años de edad? Cambiando de tema, la escuela no está tan mal como yo pensaba. No __tan__ mal. Están las típicas aspirantes a porristas y las chicas "populares" (y me refiero a huecas, superficiales, y en su mayoría teñidas), pero también hay gente rescatable, como dos chicas que acabo de conocer recién Bella y Alice. Las dos me parecen buenas personas, pero diferentes entre sí. Bella, de estatura normal, tez pálida, pelo castaño y ojos color café, es tímida y sensible, mientras que Alice, baja para su edad, delgada, de tez un poco menos pálida que la de su amiga, pelo color azabache y ojos color miel, parecía decidida y sin miedo a decir lo que piensa, aunque me parece un poco pre juiciosa. Me refiero a que es una de esas chicas que me ve y me clasifica como tonta. Realmente odio que piensen así de mí._

Sonó el timbre. La próxima clase le tocaba con Alice. Caminaron juntas hacia el aula de literatura. Al llegar al aula, Alice se sentó en uno de los bancos de atrás. Rose, al no saber donde sentarse, lo hizo al lado de su compañera, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de ésta última. Entró la profesora Barnes y todos se pararon a recibirla. Según Rose, parecía de esas profesoras que tienen a raya a sus alumnos. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

-Alumnos, saquen Cumbres Borrascosas de debajo de sus pupitres, la clase ya empezó –dijo la profesora, a lo que todos obedecieron–. Página siete, primer capítulo…

Después de leerlo, la profesora preguntó algunas cosas, a las que Rose respondió muy bien y cada vez que lo hacía, despertaba curiosidad en Alice, quien parecía estar considerando que la chica nueva no era tan hueca como ella creía. Terminó la clase, era la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Alice le preguntó si se quería sentar con Bella, con ella y con Ángela, otra amiga suya, a lo que accedió. Bella y sus amigas siempre se sentaban en una mesa ubicada en el fondo de la cafetería, aisladas del resto de la escuela. La primera impresión que Rose tuvo de Ángela fue que era tan tímida como Bella, o incluso más. Su pelo, de un castaño ligeramente más oscuro que el de Bella, era ondulado y sus ojos eran del mismo marrón chocolate, pero más pequeños y no tan expresivos. A Rose le sorprendió que Alice, de temperamento fuerte, se llevara bien con dos chicas tímidas al extremo.

Cuando Rose se sentó frente a Bella y al lado de Ángela, después de las presentaciones, empezaron a hablar de cosas de adolescentes totalmente despreocupadas tales como clases, exámenes, planes para el fin de semana y chicos. Este último tema llevó a que Ángela comentara el cumpleaños de Edward Masen, el chico más popular de la escuela. El mismo que estaba en el pasillo esa misma mañana. El mismo que hizo llorar a la nueva amiga de Rose. Al pensar en eso se puso roja de furia.

Bella estaba mirando al suelo tristemente, mientras las demás criticaban a las chicas que acosaban a Masen, en especial a la rubia que saltaba de un lado al otro, persiguiéndolo. Según le contaron a Rose sus nuevas amigas, la chica en cuestión era Tanya Karoll, una de las seguidoras de Lauren Mallory. Esta última iba escoltada siempre por ella y por otra chica: Jessica Stanley. Las tres eran mejor conocidas como las fundadoras del club de fans de Edward, y prácticamente cualquier club que implique a un chico popular. Lauren y Jessica siempre vestían tan reveladoramente como ella, Lauren incluso más. Con sólo oír hablar de ellas, Rose hacía una mueca. Tanya y Lauren eran del tipo de rubias que le arruinaban la reputación. Lauren, rubia natural, tenía ojos marrón oscuro, casi negros, mientras que Tanya era una rubia teñida, de ojos azules. Jessica, en cambio, era de pelo castaño y ojos color marrón verdoso, pero se comportaba como sus amigas las rubias, una hueca. Esta última siempre iba con el pelo planchado, no sorprendería a nadie que un día se le prendiera fuego.

Cinco minutos antes de que terminara el almuerzo, Rose recibió una visita inesperada en su mesa. Tres chicas, usando ropa demasiado reveladora, estaban paradas a su lado, mirando su bandeja con asco.

-¿Cómo es que puede comer todo eso? –le preguntó la castaña a la rubia que parecía la líder.

-Silencio, Stanley –le respondió la otra, cortante.

-Sí, Jessica, mejor hazle caso a Lauren y mantén cerrado ese buzón –dijo la otra rubia, la misma que habíamos visto antes en el pasillo.

-¿Es que no pueden cerrar la boca? –dijo Lauren, molesta por tantas interrupciones.

Las otras se corrieron unos pasos atrás, como para dejarla hablar, mientras todos se volteaban para escuchar qué tenían que decirle ellas, las populares, a la chica nueva. Lauren tosió falsamente, para llamar la atención antes de hablar:

-Hola, mi nombre es Lauren Mallory y soy la líder de las porristas, las chicas más atractivas de todo el instituto. Hoy a la noche pensábamos ir a Port Angels con mis amigas a bailar y estás invitada. ¿Quién sabe? Si tenés lo que se necesita podés ser parte de las porristas y hasta de mi selecto grupo de amigas. Siempre obtenemos lo que queremos, en especial en lo referente a chicos –miró rápidamente a la mesa de Edward Masen, en la otra punta de la cafetería, antes de seguir-. Creo ver potencial escondido, no desaproveches tu oportunidad.

Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia, parecía orgullosa de la fama que se creó. En ese momento, Rose se prometió a sí misma que la iba a destronar y que no iba a permitir que ninguna de ellas siguiera dañando a su amiga. Cambió rápidamente su semblante enojado por una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Hola, soy Rosalie Hale y odio a las porristas, las chicas más huecas y superficiales de todo el instituto. En tu caso, lo comprobé y si tus amigas son como vos, que no dudo que lo sean, no vacilaría ni un segundo antes de rechazar tu invitación, ya estando cerca de ti tengo náuseas. Ah, y con respecto a Masen ninguna de ustedes tiene oportunidad. –soltó todo el discurso de un tirón, sus palabras tan afiladas como navajas.

-El me elegiría a mí, es demasiado obvio que no tenés esperanza alguna, perra. –sus palabras sonaron decididas, pero su voz se quebró al final y sus ojos la traicionaban, reflejando duda ante sus propias palabras de segundos atrás.

-No me refiero a mí, tonta –Rose soltó una risa–. Me refiero a una chica que vale mil veces más que vos y que te puede vencer en cualquier cosa hasta dormida. Y, ¿yo, perra? Acá la perra sos vos, aparte de necesitada.

-Uhhhh –fue el sonido que resonó en la cafetería, ocasionado por la mayoría de los estudiantes.

La pelea estaba siendo vista por todo el instituto y Rose, dándola por terminada, se dirigió a clases con una sonrisa triunfal, acompañada del sonido de la campana, y dejando a una rubia pretenciosa con la boca abierta y odio en sus ojos.

* * *

Su última clase era Gimnasia, desafortunadamente ninguna de sus nuevas amigas estaba en ella. No se podía decir lo mismo de su rival. Lauren y compañía llegaron al vestuario de las chicas 

cuando Rose ya estaba cambiada con su musculosa, short de gimnasia y sus zapatillas de deporte. Las tres le tenían una obvia envidia a Rosalie, ninguna tenía un cuerpo así y no importaba si se ataba el pelo en una cola de caballo, ella siempre estaba perfecta.

Sin hacerles caso, Rosalie Hale salió al gimnasio seguida por las chicas que habían llegado más temprano. Cuando Lauren, Jessica y Tanya salieron del vestuario, la entrenadora ya estaba hablando, pero ellas siguieron murmurando como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Mallory, Stanley, Karoll por favor, presten atención. –les advirtió la entrenadora, perdiendo la paciencia.

Ellas asintieron, y la entrenadora prosiguió:

-Como decía, algunas clases… –fue interrumpida por una risa histérica– ¡Ya es suficiente! Si no se callan las tres, van directo a la oficina del director.

Al decir eso, se callaron y en el gimnasio reinó un silencio sepulcral.

-Como decía –dirigió una mirada asesina a las tres chicas– algunas clases, las compartiremos con los chicos… Sí, chicas, clases mixtas, ya dejen de sonreír.

Rose no sonreía, más bien estaba nerviosa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rosa.

-Hacés bien en estar nerviosa Hale, todos se van a reír –susurró Lauren al oído de Rose.

-Después de lo mal que quedaste hoy a la hora del almuerzo no es de mí de quien se van a reír, zorra. –contestó Rose, con una mueca.

-A moverse chicas, quiero dos vueltas –y antes de que algunas alumnas pudieran replicar agregó–. También va para ustedes Mallory, Stanley y Karoll, no me interesa si les está dando un ataque, van a correr, y como terminen últimas les doy dos vueltas más.

Las tres chicas la miraron con una expresión que decía "¿Me está hablando así **a mí**?" Parece que algunas personas van a tener que salir un poco de su propio mundo…

-Más les vale empezar a moverse, o se quedarán atrás. Aunque estaría más que felíz de hacerlas correr hasta desmayarse, no me complace la idea de quedarme después de clases por ustedes –dijo la entrenadora, poniendo énfasis en la palabra ustedes, como si destilara veneno.

Empezaron a correr. Rose iba primera y Lauren y compañía habrían terminado últimas si no fuera porque le lanzaron miradas intimidantes a casi todas las chicas para que las dejaran adelantarse. La única que quedaba delante de ellas era Rose.

-Aww, ¿Las Barbies no pueden correr? Qué pena, ¡son demasiado plásticas! –dijo, al ver lo que acababan de hacer.

El silbato de la entrenadora sonó, sin darle tiempo a Lauren para responder, nuevamente.

-Muy bien chicas, las veo el próximo viernes –las saludó, sonriendo a todas menos a Lauren, Jessica y Tanya.

Rose y sus compañeras se dirigieron al vestuario de chicas. Lauren y sus amigas se ubicaron "casualmente" cerca de ella, mientras la criticaban. Al principio, Rosalie las ignoró y se cambió, pero después cuando empezaba a ordenar las cosas de su mochila, no las soportó más y explotó.

-¿…y vieron que lee libros? –estaba diciendo Lauren, capaz demasiado alto.

-¿Cuál fue tu primera pista, Sherlock? ¿El hecho de que tengo un libro en la mano o el hecho de que no soy una hueca, a diferencia de ustedes? –contraatacó Rosalie, y con eso salió del vestuario, dejando muda a su rival por tercera vez en el día.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta la salida, recibiendo miradas de admiración, evaluación, miradas insinuantes, y miradas de envidia.

* * *

Ya en el estacionamiento, se sentó al volante de su auto nuevo, dándose un tiempo para escribir en su diario antes de ir a su casa. Por lo menos en el estacionamiento no se sentía tan sola.

_Ya terminaron las clases, y aparte del hecho de que tuve que compartir clases con las huecas más grandes de la historia que son Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley y Tanya Karoll, la pasé bastante bien. Siempre es bueno poner a la gente en su lugar, cosa que hoy hice tres veces: en la cafetería, en el gimnasio y en el vestuario. Sus caras no tenían precio, hubiera matado por una cámara. Si el año sigue así, no creo tener nada de lo que quejarme, ¿Quién iba a decir que me iba a sentir felíz en este pequeño pueblo que es Forks?_

Su escritura fue interrumpida por Alice, que tocaba a la ventanilla de su convertible.

-¿Podemos hablar, Rose? –dijo tímidamente.

-Sí, seguro –dijo Rosalie sorprendida, no tanto porque la haya llamado Rose, sino por la timidez que reflejaba su voz.

Alice inhaló profundamente antes de seguir, como si le costara decir lo que se proponía.

-Perdón, no debí juzgarte antes de conocerte –dijo.

-Estoy acostumbrada –le respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa triste.

-Eso no justifica lo que hice, –prosiguió Alice– aparte lo que hiciste hoy en la cafetería fue genial. También me contaron lo de la clase de gimnasia, ¡hablan más de eso que del cumpleaños de Masen!

Rieron durante quince minutos, sin reparar en las miradas que les dirigían los otros estudiantes. Terminado ese tiempo, Alice se tuvo que ir a su casa. Abrió la puerta de su Porsche y…

-¿Es tuyo ese Porsche Turbo 911? ¡Es genial! ¡Oí que tiene más caballos de fuerza que el último modelo de Mercedes Benz!–dijo Rose, sorprendida.

-Sí, eso escuché –respondió la otra–. Nunca conocí a una chica que conociera tanto de autos.

-Soy única –replicó Rose, y con eso cada una se fue por su lado.

* * *

Cuando Rosalie llegó a su casa, entró rápidamente a revisar su correo electrónico. Sólo tenía un correo nuevo, no había tenido ninguna amiga verdadera que se preocupara por ella. Hasta ahora. El correo era de su madre, lo había mandado desde su teléfono móvil. No iban a ir a casa esa noche. Qué sorpresa. Pidió una pizza por teléfono y se tomó una larga ducha caliente. Cuando salió, relajada y vestida en prendas cómodas, se puso a leer Cumbres Borrascosas para adelantar. Quería caerle bien a la profesora Barnes. Iba por el capítulo seis, cuando sonó el timbre. Las pizzas habían llegado.

El repartidor era un chico bronceado con pelo rubio oscuro y unos ojos azul eléctrico. Atractivo, según Rose, pero no su tipo.

-Hola, soy Dean –dijo, guiñando el ojo derecho, algo que él consideraba sexy.

-Rosalie –dijo la otra, secamente, ignorando el intento de avance del chico.

Dean sacó un papel y, mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho nuevamente, garabateó rápidamente en él, para después depositarlo sobre la caja que sostenía Rose.

-Mi número –dijo, acompañando sus palabras con otro guiño.

-¿Tenés un tic en el ojo o algo? –preguntó Rose con una cara de fingida preocupación, al ver que el chico no paraba de guiñarle el ojo derecho.

Dean se ruborizó y se fue rápidamente. Rose cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra ésta y se deslizó hacia el piso sin parar de reír. Unos cinco minutos después, pareció acordarse de la pizza y subió a su cuarto a cenar, no sin antes agarrar de la alacena una Coca-cola para acompañar. Después de cenar, agarrar su diario y de escribir unas cuantas hojas, contando más detalladamente su día, concluyó.

_Este día se pone cada vez mejor, hice las paces con Alice ¡y me burlé del repartidor, que estaba coqueteando conmigo y que me dio su número! Mis padres no vendrán esta noche, otra vez. Con todas las emociones de hoy creo que va a ser un fin de semana aburrido. Buenas noches._

Después de pegar el número en la parte inferior de su diario, no sin reirse, Rose se metió en su cama y se durmió al instante. Podría haber sido efecto de la Coca-cola o de la pizza, pero esa noche soñó con el mismo chico de la noche anterior, con su sonrisa. Y durmió bien.

* * *

_A/N:__ Fue bastante largo, así van a ser los próximos. Ámenme (?). Si quieren sugerir canciones, yo felíz. Perdón por la tardanza, es que el colegio anduvo difícil y se me ocurre una idea nueva cada día, lo que me hace medio difícil seguir en cada fic. No se preocupen, no pienso abandonar este fic, pero capaz tardo más. Perdón de nuevo. En fin, Dejen reviews, ¡ya voy por la mitad del próximo capítulo!_

Un beso, Dan;;

_P.D.:__ Pensé en poner a Tanya de líder, porque en el universo Twilight sería la más fuerte, pero no la veo odiando a Rosalie, sino a Bella. Jessica sería la que no aguanta a Alice, siempre me la imaginé odiándola porque es hermosa y todo eso, aparte de que Bella la eligió a Alice como amiga sobre ella. Ah, y personalmente, adoro a la entrenadora :) ¿Ustedes?_


End file.
